1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skateboard. More specifically, this invention relates to a skateboard that includes a storage compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards are one of the most popular forms of human powered sports and recreational devices that are used by a rider to move himself or herself across the ground or other surface. The standard skateboard has an elongated platform having a top surface on which the rider stands and a bottom surface that connects to one or more wheel assemblies that rollingly engage the ground or other support surface. The platform is sized to allow the rider to be able to place all or a portion of both of his or her feet on the upper surface when riding the skateboard. As well known by persons familiar with skateboards, the rider uses one of his or her feet to propel the skateboard and uses the tilting action of his or her body, usually with both feet generally transversely disposed on the platform, to change the skateboard's direction of travel. Although in the past the platform was almost always configured to be substantially planar and made out of wood, modern skateboards are known to have a variety of shapes, including generally uplifting ends, and be made out of a variety of different types of materials, including various metal, thermoplastic and composite materials. The typical wheel assembly includes a pair of truck mechanisms having a plurality of wheels, typically two for each truck, that are rotatably connected to the truck axle. For the standard skateboard, the truck mechanisms are fixedly attached to the underside of the board with mechanical connectors, such as rivets, screws or bolts, or specially configured adhesives. Some modem skateboards are configured with truck assemblies that provide for a pivoting type of motion relative to the plane of the surface on which the skateboard is being ridden to allow the rider more control of the skateboards movement.
Although skateboard riding is popular among people of all ages, it tends to be most popular among younger riders who like to ride the skateboard as a means of transportation to get to school, stores, after school sports practices, movies, and other activities in addition to use for general recreation. A significant problem for use of a skateboard for transportation, for rider of all ages, is what to do with belongings and other items while riding. Many riders wear backpacks or carry their belongings in a bag. This can cause the rider to become unbalanced and is dangerous.
Accordingly, what is needed is a skateboard that provides sufficient storage. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art that a skateboard could serve as a transportation means as well as a storage unit. It was therefore not obvious how a skateboard could be transformed into a storage unit without adversely impacting upon its utility as a transportation means.